


Stay Calm

by Shady_Tree



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But I say no, Calm!Virgil, Carelessness!Logan, Cutting, Immorality!Patton, Other, Reality!Remus, Reality!Roman, Truth!Janus, he deserves a hug, opposite sides, virgil is hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shady_Tree/pseuds/Shady_Tree
Summary: Opposite Side AU!!! Inspired by EeveeDa_Avocado on YouTube! It isn't the same as hers's though. This takes place after the sides get assigned to a person (Thomas) and become friends. They haven't separated anymore and lived in the same space. They still remember their past life, but are making a new life here! Virgil though… is still got some issues to work through.Virgil goes to something bad for comfort instead of his family. Opposite sides and of course there’s Virgil angst because I like it that way.BTW this is my first fic on the site so IDK if I'm using this properly.TW: Cutting
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. White

Virgil, if you didn’t know, was calming the mind space down after a heated debate with Reality. It was something stupid, like always, and Virgil had to break it up before it got too graphic. Immy and Reality probably said some things that shouldn't have been saying and now the whole mindscape was tense. So here he was, using most, if not all of his power to make the others not scream at each other.  
  
The Lights, as Remus called them, were all hanging out in the common room after it with Immorality and Carelessness. Sure, Calm had a dull headache but it was okay. He was okay. _It was just a headache._  
  
Virgil had found himself useful by giving the other things to do. Because what else was he for? Turning on a movie, music, board games, eating, and whatever else he could think of. It was all working to keep him and the others busy, so busy he didn’t realize when Reality had returned from his room. Probably after blowing something up but that was okay, he would clean it up later.  
  
“Calm?” Virgil stopped stirring the cookie batter and looked up. Reality smiled at him in his own way. No, it wasn’t a “nice smile” as a society called it but it did suit Reality and that was what mattered.  
  
Even if the rest of the world would call him and his smile bad. He refused to call him Bad Reality because it wasn’t like he tried to be bad. It was just how he was made to be. Even before they learned Remus’s name they called both the twins Reality. It was annoying at times (especially when one of them was in trouble) but most of the time it was fun.  
  
Virgil began to think about the twins when they regressed but stopped once he realized Reality was talking to him. “Do you know where the markers are?” Reality asked annoyingly. This was a sign he was still a little riled up but he seemed to become calmer next to Virgil. Which meant Virgil was overworking himself but both of them didn’t seem to notice. _Too stupid to notice._  
“They should be in a bag next to the notebooks, otherwise I would ask Jan.” Calm said, going back to stirring the batter. _You can’t even help him. You're terrible._  
  
Roman walked out and he was left alone in the kitchen until he brought out the crackers to the table in the living room. His presence made everyone in the room relax more into what they were doing. Which was good _(BAD)_. Thomas needed to be calm right now. Too much stress was going on and they just needed to relax.  
He cleaned up the mess in the room, which was just a few papers on the floor and crumbs from crackers. He picked up the empty plate before returning to the kitchen to clean up there too. The cookies were done as he finished up. They were fresh but too hot to bring to the others just yet. They could burn themselves. _And it would be all his fault._  
  
Just as he was sitting down to rest he heard Immy yell. To whom he didn’t know but it couldn’t end well. The moment he heard a crash he knew it had gone too far. He rushed into the room, hoping that whatever happened wasn’t too serious. Why hadn't he been there earlier?  
Immorality was on the table, a mess of what he could only assume was the snacks and drawings on the floor, the couch overturned, the TV with pencils stabbed into it, Reality holding up his sword, and Carelessness was sitting on the floor still eating some crackers.  
Calm took a deep breath, jumped up on the table, and pulled Immorality into a hug. This was what usually worked. This always happened and this is what always calmed him down. Immy would get angry and make a mess and Calm would hug him to calm him down.  
Usually.  
  
It must not have been the right time or the right way. He hadn’t done it right. _He failed. Why didn’t he do it right? Too stupid._  
Immy broke the hug and pushed him to the floor, making him twist and land on the TV. He felt the pencils being pressed through his shirt and digging into his skin. The glass stabbing into his shoulder and side. He must have twisted his leg or something too. _No, he was just being dramatic._  
  
It seemed to happen so slowly, too slowly, he thought that maybe it didn’t hurt. Maybe he just imagined it. Maybe he was overreacting. Then time sped up and suddenly he was crying. Quietly and slowly the tears fell, blurring his vision. He turned away so the others wouldn’t see him. He wouldn’t cry, he wasn’t allowed to cry. He was calm, not a baby. He just needed to be calm. _You’re crying is useless, stop._  
  
He could hear the others yell and another few crashes. It made him want to cry more. _No nono no nononononononono._  
  
No, he had to be calm. He had to get up and stop Immy from breaking anything else. He had to stop crying. _Stop crying. It doesn’t hurt that bad! You are calm! STOP BEING A BABY AND CALM DOWN._  
Reality bargained with Immy to get him to calm down. Reality would regret it later but right now he didn’t care. Janus and Carelessness turned the couch back over while glaring at Immorality. Remus was picking up some papers off the ground. _Useful, unlike him. Stop crying!_  
  
Calm got up, hiding the tears, and exited the room to treat his injuries. The others didn’t seem to notice him leave. Remus might have called after him but maybe he didn’t. Virgil didn’t know anymore. Things were blurring together.  
  
His vision was blurred from his tears and his shoulder was becoming numb. Calm made his way to the bathroom where the first aid kit was. And after an hour of hard work, his back was mostly cleaned up and his hands were free of glass. It was hard because he couldn’t reach some places but he got it done. _Terrible job._  
He smiled at his hard work and cleaned up the mess he made. He smiled as he went back to the others. He smiled when Immy apologized for pushing him. He smiled when they hugged, despite how it hurt his shoulder. He smiled when they watched a movie together and Jan rubbed his shoulder. He smiled even though he wanted to cry. He had to keep smiling. _Idiot._


	2. Not Gray Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is sad boi but no hugs yet.

He wasn’t fine after the movie night. Things didn’t feel like they were going to be fine anytime soon. Mostly because Calm felt a bad pit growing inside of him, like a black hole where his stomach would be. But forgiving Immorality (who later revealed his name as Patton) made everything seem to go back to normal. Even though it seemed normal it was actually weird around the mindscape.

The weirdest thing that happened was Patton revealing his name, or more accurately, how he did it. He had knocked over the TV and jumped on top of the stand. He said a bunch of things that Calm didn’t understand but the thing he did was that his name was Patton. Virgil thought he would just have done it in a crazier way with explosions or something. He didn’t dare ask though, he would bother him, Patton had weird ways of doing things and this was no different. 

Now he had to find a new nickname Immy- Patton.

It was most likely because of the stress that was making everything seem strange to Calm. Usually, it was chaotic but now it was stressful. Both of which were against him but chaotic was easier to deal with than this overwhelming, crushing… pressure. He would have to ask the twins what to call it when they had time. They didn’t need him disrupting them right now.

Time seemed to fly by though, just a month felt like a week. They were having Janus’s and the twin’s birthday even though it felt like Patton just revealed his name a day ago. But other than that everything was fine. They got cake (courtesy of Virgil and Carelessness’ help), presents, and other things that included fighting and chickens. It was dangerous but at least they had fun. Their birthdays were fine, it was all fine, nothing wasn’t not fine.

But they all had outbreaks, which Calm supposed wasn’t as fine as he assumed they were. It seemed like a cycle now, just another part of life. One, if not all of them would have a meltdown each week. Usually, this was the case all the time, being chaotic around the mindscape held its pros and cons. Except now it was because of something that Virgil couldn’t control. At least before he could tone things down a little bit before people got hurt. That didn’t matter now because they all overpowered him with their own jobs.  
Calm wasn’t smart, that he knew but he was sure that he knew why things were going like this. It was because of the stress with Thomas balancing everything between school, friends, family, and soccer. Calm couldn’t blame them. He could blame himself though. He wasn’t doing enough. He wasn’t enough.

But he couldn't break. He wouldn’t break. He was supposed to be calm. No matter what happened he had to stay calm and keep everyone else calm. He wasn't allowed to break because what would happen if he did?   
What if his tantrum was like the other’s outbreaks? They were never fun to deal with or clean up later. In fact, he would end up hurt in one way or another when one of them did. They apologized for most of the time but sometimes they would just leave him where he was. From there he would pick himself up or wait for someone to pass by and help him. Helpless idiot.

But he wouldn’t want that to happen to the others, no matter how terrible they were to him sometimes. He was being dramatic, the others weren’t hurting him too badly. Still, he didn’t want to hurt them. How would he even go about it?

Would he punch somebody as he had been by Reality? He still had a bruise on his stomach the size of a baseball. It was on the good side of his stomach, which meant his whole stomach was a little hurt (his glass scars had healed for the most part). It looked bad from being bloody and bruised. It was turning from green to yellow which Virgil hated. He was grateful it wasn’t purple anymore though because at least he could look at the bruise without wanting to throw up. 

Would he scream so loud the others couldn’t hear for an hour like Remus? He didn’t really know if it had been an hour because he had gotten too dizzy to tell the time. It was a few days after Patton had pushed him off the table and just a day after he had gotten punched. But at least Jan was there to get him out of the room. They had to wait for Remus to calm down to talk to him.  
Would he try to stab people like Carelessness had? This one was more recent than the other memories he had. He felt the sensation the most when he stood up. The knife plunged into his leg. Blood, so much blood, trickling down his leg. Maybe he cried or screamed because Reality came in and took Carelessness away from him. After that Calm wasn’t sure what happened.

They had been going on for at least a month now. The pain, the blood, the fainting, the ropes, the- NO! Nonono, stop! No more!  
He shook his head, stop it! He couldn't think like that, if he did he didn’t know what would happen. Don’t break. He had to think of something else now.  
His birthday was coming up! Hopefully, that would brighten everyone's mood. They had been grumpy and stressed while trying to help Thomas. They had all been working very hard so cake and a movie night would relax everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and have a great day! Also, point out the mistakes I've made, please. ((((:


End file.
